Power quality, and in particular the subject of this disclosure, power factor (PF) and harmonics, are increasing problems in the mains of electrical power distribution systems having added the many different types of modern electrical appliances and electronic devices. In an alternating current (AC) mains, there is an alternating positive and negative voltage sine wave, at either the fundamental frequency of 50 or 60 Hz, depending on the country. In an AC system, the AC current is also in a sine wave, but can be shifted in a phase angle relative to the voltage sine wave at the fundamental frequency. This phase shift at the fundamental frequency is measured as power factor (PF) or reactive power KVAR, and this phase shift is a major contributor in power quality degradation. In addition to degrading the power quality, the voltage or current can be distorted away from the desired voltage and current sine waves, creating higher order voltage and current frequencies that are harmonic multiples of the fundamental frequency (e.g. 50 or 60 Hz). These higher order frequencies due to voltage and current sine wave distortions, called voltage harmonics and current harmonics respectively, are well known in the industry to have caused serious power quality problems with electrical devices (e.g. motors and transformer heating elements) connected to the electrical power distribution network, and can shorten the lifespan of such electrical devices with destructive effects.